SkPC30 / Transcript
It was a late evening and the six girls, together with Low were at Sapphires. It was rather a small apartment, but it was an apartment at the Arc-en-ciel tower, so it sure wasn’t cheap. Sapphire was playing her guitar while the others were talking about the latest threat, the fairy tale curses. “Princess Diamond, Topaz, the girl from the tower.” Ruby started. “We are really going to be captured in fairytales, huh?” She wondered but didn’t wait for an answer. “Though I wonder who will be next.” She said thinking. “Why, do you want to be next?” Amber wondered smiling. “Neh, or, maybe? After all, then I’d have it behind me.” Ruby said thinking. “I rather think they go random. Start with Diamond and then go with Topaz. I’m sure they just chose randomly whom they will attack.” Emerald then said. “Speaking of those two!” Sapphire said, stopping to play the guitar. “Topaz, yours was a really good retelling of the original story.” Sapphire said, pointing at Topaz. “Mine? Do you mean my story?” Topaz wondered. “But the queen! Yours was more a modern interpretation of Cinderella, wasn’t it? Where were your evil sisters?” Sapphire said serious, though it was quite obvious that she was just joking. “Evil sisters?” Diamond mumbled. Though she knew the fairytale around Cinderella, she didn’t know what Sapphire was trying to tell her. “Good revision or not, I’d say, it was real enough.” Low mumbled. “Eh, why’s that? Because Time got to dance with Princess Diamond and not you?” Topaz wondered laughing. “He got quite jealous.” Diamond said calm. “Alright, Sapphire-san!” Amber said, standing up. “san?” Sapphire mumbled. “I can already guess who you will be! I know, I know. Emerald said that they decide randomly, but I think you would be the perfect Princess Kaguya!” Amber added. “Eh? Me?!” Sapphire wondered surprised. OPENING “What? You really think I could be a traditional Japanese girl?” Sapphire asked laughing. “Maybe not, for that your way of acting is way to western. But who else could be stubborn and honest enough to send princes away, if not you?” Amber explained. “…” Sapphire was kinda offended by Amber saying that she’s too western for a traditional Japanese girl. “What’s a Princess Kaguya?” Low wondered. “I mean, I know what a princess is, but who’s that Kaguya?” “Eh? You don’t know who Kaguya is?” Ruby wondered surprised. “Geez, Low. You didn’t even know about Snow White…” Sapphire sighed. “You really don’t know any fairytales, huh?” Amber sighed. “Kaguya is the main character of the traditional Japanese fairytale ‘The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter’.” Diamond explained. “Why’s the name of the story bamboo cutter, when Kaguya is the main character?!” He then wondered even more confused. “Oh dear, that side of you is kinda cute.” Topaz said smiling. “It is, right?” Diamond agreed smiling. “Nothing about me is cute. Now stop confusing me.” Low said quite annoyed. “Ok, listen. The tale is about a bamboo cutter, who finds a baby in some bamboo. He takes it with him and raises it together with his wife. And they called the baby Kaguya, which can be translated to bright night. Kaguya was known for her beauty across the land and as soon as she was a grown up, many people, also some princes, came in order to marry her. But Kaguya wanted them to prove their love, so she gave them tasks to do. Unfortunately, none of the princes managed to complete their tasks. Then the emperor of the land wanted to meet Kaguya, but she refused to meet him. Then, sometime later, the bamboo cutter realized that Kaguya didn’t belong to this world and decided to send her home, to the moon. As Kaguya left earth, she left a letter to the emperor and an immortality potion behind. The letter then was burned at the Mount Fuji.” The girls explained The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter as short as they could. Low nodded. “I don’t quite get it.” He said nodding. “Maybe you should read it yourself. Then it might be clearer.” Diamond said calm. “I don’t think so…” He mumbled. “Ah, who knows, maybe you can survive it soon.” Topaz said while standing up. “Yeah, who knows what comes next.” Amber agreed. “You shouldn’t suggest so many things, they could be listening and taking some of your good ideas.” Low said. “Then It would be funny. You in a traditional Japan. After all, you still can’t eat with chopsticks.” Diamond said laughing. “Why did you say that right now…” Low then mumbled. “Anyway, I think we should get home now.” Diamond said. “It’s already pretty dark outside and Grandma would be worried if we didn’t return by now.” She added. “Fine…” Low mumbled. “Same with us.” Ruby nodded. “See you tomorrow.” Emerald said waving. Then all girls had left Aomizu’s apartment of the Arc-en-ciel tower. Looks like it was just like Low told the girls. One of the villains was actually listening to their conversation. “Princess of Moonlight, huh?” The one said, and it was hearable that it was Void. “Huh, maybe you should listen to my friend once in a while.” He said laughing. “Alright, fine. I like the idea. I like it very much!” He said and raised his left arm. Then, the next morning… The sun was bright, very bright, shining at the sky, shining through Sapphire’s window. Shining at her. This woke her up. She opened her eyes, looking around. “Ah!” She then shouted. “Damn, why didn’t I hear the alarm clock?!” She shouted, while trying to find her stuff. “Wait a second, I couldn’t have heard the alarm clock… because… there’s no alarm clock!” She then realized. She also realized that her room looked like a traditional Japanese room with almost no furniture. “There’s nothing.” She mumbled. Then the door was opened by an elderly woman. “Kaguya-hime. Please get ready, breakfast is ready now.” The woman said. Sapphire just nodded and the woman left again. “Kaguya-hime…” Sapphire mumbled. “Ah, don’t tell me they did actually listen to what we were saying.” Sapphire sighed. “Alright fine, if I have to be Kaguya, then I will be Kaguya! Just watch me!” She said determined and put on a dark blue kimono. At a small house, not very far away, the others woke up. “Um… guys?” Topaz said surprised, trying to get the other’s attention. “Not now, Topaz. My alarm clock didn’t ring yet.” Ruby said with a sleepy voice. “Wait. Topaz?! What are you doing in my room?” Ruby said standing up. “…” She looked around. “Where… where is my room?” Ruby said surprised. “Looks like we are in an ancient Feather Castletown. Or at least and ancient Japan.” Diamond said. “Because I don’t think the Mount Fuji has always been near to Feather Castletown.” She said, pointing out of the window. “It’s true!” Ruby shouted surprised. “Don’t tell me were in ‘The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter’.” Ruby sighed. “It looks like it…” Emerald nodded. “Hey there, it’s time to wake up.” Diamond said, trying to wake up Low. “Now, it’s not.” He said pretty sleepy. “Is he… like that every morning?” Amber wondered. “Sadly, yes.” Diamond said smiling. “Gosh, he’s worse than I am!” Ruby said surprised. “Enough about sleepy Low. We should hurry and look for Sapphire… I mean Sapphire-hime.” Topaz said a bit strict. “Yes and that would be easier if he was awake, then we could just teleport.” Diamond said. “Nah, we go by foot. He can sense and locate her but no teleporting!” Ruby said strict. “What’s wrong with teleporting?” Diamond wondered surprised. “Listen, Kaguya.” The bamboo cutter started. “Some nice princes will come today, please try to be nice to them.” He said. “Oh dear, we are that far already.” Sapphire sighed. “I guess I will try…” She answered to the bamboo cutters request. She then didn’t listen to what the two elder people tried to tell her, after all, she knew the story. She knew every single aspect of the story. She just looked at the beautiful blue sky. And the time passed like nothing and suddenly Sapphire found herself, sitting at a small pond, watching the fish swimming in the water. “Ain’t that princess got something better to do?” Low wondered, as he arrived with the girls. He was of course talking to Sapphire. “Yeah, it’s kinda boring. But Low.” She said standing up. “Please tell me you are not one of the princes!” She shouted a bit frustrated. “…” He sighed. “I didn’t think I had to point that out, but I’m not a prince. Remember that.” He said strict. “Finally!” Ruby said, hugging Sapphire. “Finally we found you.” She said relieved. “We were walking… for like two hours!” Ruby said a bit sad. “We were walking for two minutes.” Topaz corrected. “Anyway, nice outfits. But those Japanese cloths don’t suit you, Low.” Sapphire said laughing. “…” Low didn’t even dare to answer. “Have you looked in the mirror by now?” Emerald replied. “Ah, by the way, Sapphire. The princes are here.” Topaz said, pointing at the main house. “Go beat them, Sapphire-hime!” She said winking. “…” Sapphire turned to the house. “Sapphire-hime…” She mumbled with a rather unpleased tone. “Sapphire-hime, huh?” Low mumbled. “I like it.” “Really?” Topaz wondered. “Sure everything to tease her.” He said smiling. “Oh my, what have I done?” Topaz sighed. Watched by her friends, Sapphire approached her the princes. “The last five… You were able to wait long enough, huh?” Sapphire started. “However, I still don’t believe you. I want you to fulfil one last wish for me. If you do that, I will believe you.” The princes were a bit surprised but accepted the challenge. After Sapphire gave them their instructions, she went back to her friends. “Did you see anybody?” She wondered. “Nope. But I guess, they’d rather go with the emperor.” Low answered cold. “Plus, we can be sure that it won’t be Break doing. She’d never play a male role and since you are Kaguya…” “So it has to be one of the boys, huh?” Sapphire mumbled. “Uh, well. If we aren’t going to settle this, I will have to visit the moon!” Sapphire said determined. “…Stop goofing around.” Emerald then said strict. And as a surprise to all of the team, it didn’t take long until the first prince came back. “Woah, either I’m still sleeping, or whoever created this curse, is manipulating the time.” Low said surprised. “Maybe it’s both.” Diamond then said. “Ah, could it be Time then?” Ruby wondered. “No, why do you think… Oh! I get it. No. His name has nothing to do with the English word.” Low explained. “Ah, besides, Sapphire-hime.” He started. “You should go to the Mount Fuji by now… I guess.” He added. “Stop! Calling me Sapphire-hime already!” Sapphire said annoyed and then headed towards the mountain. “You make her angry…” Topaz mumbled. “I’m just teasing her. So that’s normal. Don’t worry.” Low nodded. After a few hours, after the other princes also failed, Sapphire was a bit let down. “Really now? None of you is brave enough to prove how much you love me?” She mumbled and looked around. “Meh, I’m sure Low’d do all of the stuff if it made Diamond smile.” She mumbled. “What…!? What am I even saying?” She then said laughing. “There’s no way, I can trust him! Besides the fact that I kinda do… Hm…” She thought. “Now, now. Look at this. Two of them didn’t even dare to come back. Don’t they ever learn?” Ruby joked, while talking to Sapphire. “Huh…” Sapphire sighed. “The emperor is the only one. He is the one who’s left. Not long and we will find out who’s behind this curse.” Ruby said smiling. “Yeah.” Sapphire agreed. A bit later, it was maybe afternoon, a messenger of the emperor arrived at the little house. “Excuse me. I was sent to meet a girl called Kaguya-hime.” The messenger said. “Send her away. I don’t want to see her.” Sapphire whispered, hiding in the house. “I hoped they heard me…” Sapphire mumbled. “Ah, and even if not, Diamond knows the story.” “I’m really dory, but Kaguya-hime doesn’t want to know anything about the emperor.” Diamond said bowing. “But, I was sent to…” The messenger started but couldn’t finish her sentence because she was interrupted by Low. “Don’t make her repeat herself. Now go!” He said strict. The messenger left. “You know, just because you are sleepy, doesn’t mean that you have to be moody towards others.” Diamond said calm, trying to calm him down. As it turned darker, the bamboo cutter, together with Sapphire went into the woods. The bamboo cutter was surprised as they came across the emperor during their little walk. “My lord…” The bamboo cutter said surprised. “That’s very nice of you.” The ‘emperor’ said. “Ugh! Void!” Sapphire said without thinking. “Ugh?!! What do you mean with that?!” Void said surprised but also offended. “G-Go away from me. There, there, there! Stay away. I won’t let you win this!” Sapphire said determined, running away. “K-Kaguya-hime, wait up!” The bamboo cutter said surprised. “Huh… What’s up with the girl… Can’t she follow the script?” Void sighed. “Fine, I’m going after her anyway.” “Guys!!” Sapphire shouted. “He is here, he is here!” She shouted, and searched for help, hiding behind Ruby. “Now, now. Who is here? And why are you running away?” Ruby wondered. “Void, he’s the emperor.” Sapphire said. “And I don’t know why I was running. I just couldn’t transform in front of the bamboo cutter!” She added. “Void as the emperor…” Low mumbled. “Ha, this must be a joke. That’s funny.” He said laughing. “I’m curious, why would it be funny, kid?” Void wondered with a rather annoyed voice as he appeared behind Low. “Because we are talking about you. And I can’t and will never take you serious, Void.” Low explained calm, but still laughing. “They are talking normal. No fighting at all.” Amber said impressed. “Stay out of this, alright?” Void said to Low, calm. “Yeah sure. You won’t win anyway.” Low accepted. “Kaguya-hime! You come with me!” Void said strict. “No, I won’t! I will return to my origin! To the moon!” Sapphire said determined, pointing at the full moon. “You can’t force me to come with you!” She then added and called. “Blue!” and then transformed into Cure Azure. “Um, Sapphire, it would be smarter to don’t go one on one against Void.” Low said calm, knowing the strength of his best friend. “I said, stay out of this.” Void said strict. “Ha! Your bad, I’ve already heard his words!” Azure shouted but attacked anyway. “Maybe, you should have listened to him then.” Void said laughing, blocking Azure’s kick attack by grabbing for her foot and throwing her to the ground. “Strong…” Azure admitted. “But no matter how strong your combat is, I will definitely cure this fairytale and give this lovely family their peace back!” Then a blue light reached for Azure’s heart. It touched her heart and entered it. “The heavenly power…” Azure mumbled. “I will reach the moon and you can’t stop me, emperor!” Azure said, summoning her Heaven Crystal. “Full power of deep blue colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” With her new weapon, she then summoned a snowflake and punches the snowflake at Void’s direction, while calling: “Pretty Cure! Crystal Blizzard!”. Void then retreated in order to dodge the attack. “Don’t think it’s over now!” He shouted. “But it is.” Azure said smiling and transformed back to Sapphire. “Kaguya-hime.” The bamboo cutter then said a bit teary. “You have grown so much.” He said proud. The woman then took a blossom of the bush next to them, giving it to Sapphire, putting it in her hair. “Please don’t forget us, once you reach the moon.” The woman said. “Of course I won’t.” Sapphire said smiling. Then a beam came from the moon and it’s light swallowed the group of six and they disappeared. Or more accurately, the fairytale setting disappeared and the group reappeared at the Blue Moon Koen. “We are back…” Sapphire sighed. “Look at this, you have also got a book for yourself.” Diamond said, after she caught the book. “Let’s see… It seems like the story of our Sapphire-hime will never end.” Low said, acting like he just read it, though it was not standing there and all of the girls knew that. “Alright. That’s enough. I’ll stop being a princess now and getting some sweet revenge!” Sapphire said determined, putting down the blossom she got from the bamboo cutter woman and gave it to Emerald. “I want to see that.” Low said teasingly. “Yeah, you will. You will, Prince!” Sapphire said annoyed. “Woah, what? Now I’m a prince?” Low wondered laughing, though he was hoping that she wouldn’t call him Prince anytime soon again. “Will they ever stop?” Amber sighed. “Probably not. But let them, it that makes them happy. If it makes them happy.” Diamond said, trying to stay calm. “You are going to settle it, right?” Emerald said laughing. “Of course I will!” Diamond said a bit troubled, turning to them. ENDING Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Transcripts Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Episode Transcripts